The Unexpected
by Elithay
Summary: Sneaking out of bed to go see his Master may not have been one of Allens brightest ideas, but who was he to argue with the results? Set just prior to Cross' disappearance in the manga. CrossxAllen


I posted this on _way_ back in '09 when I was still super into DGM fanfiction with the intention of making it into a multi-chap but then that idea died, I think when I got into writing a different story in another fandom. I looked through it before posting here and changed some things but if there's any mistakes it's still my own fault, especially with names(such as Lvellie or whatever it really is, I originally had it as 'Rouvelier' but I'm leaving 'Fou' since 'For'. Really?). I also changed a couple things to be more 'canon-ish'. This is up on my AO3 as well and there's links on my profile.

This contains smut, and quite a bit of it, so if that offends you please click back now.

Anyway, hopefully read and enjoy!

xXx

Allen tossed and turned, restless. He wanted to see his master, to talk about things he hadn't been able to bring up with some of the people in the audience present. The teen started as he heard a noise and then softly sighed. No matter how nonchalant he acted about it, it was still weird for Link to follow him around all the time. He had tried to sneak out once, but the other man had woken up and threatened to tell Lvellie that Allen tried to escape. Still that had just barely deterred him, he still felt the desire to seek out his Master, whether they would end up talking or not.

The clock ticked its hands to midnight and Allen finally made his decision. Slowly and quietly he got out of bed and started to make his way around the room to the door. When Link rolled over Allen froze, not even breathing until the man settled down again.

He made it to the door as the clock clicked seven after twelve and paused. This was where he had gotten stuck last time. Allen had already fixed the hinges on the door so it was completely silent, but the click of the latch was still extremely loud. Allen waited until the next minute exactly and opened the door on time with the click of the clock. He then quietly slipped out and did the same thing to close the door.

After he was out of the hallway where his room was located he breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't been sure he was going to make it. Now he was almost positive no one was going to catch him. At this hour the only people up would be the science department, and he didn't have to go anywhere near them to get to Cross's room.

Allen silently padded through the halls, his bare feet and the soft fabric of his pajama pants barely making any noise. He still kept to the shadows and froze whenever he heard a sound, feeling slightly paranoid. Finally he made it to his Masters room where he paused, his hand hovering before the doorknob. How bad of an idea was this? He didn't know if Cross had any guards, like him. Knowing his master, he might have even figured out a way to sneak some women into the Order, and Allen definitely didn't want to see that.

Finally the fear of being caught in the hall overwhelmed him and, with a silent wish of good luck to himself, Allen opened the door and slipped inside, closing it after him.

The first thing Allen noticed was the almost overwhelming smell of alcohol and cigarettes. Then he noticed all the bottles on the floor, recognizing more than a few of them. The last thing he noticed was Cross sitting on the bed staring at him.

They stood in silence for a few moments before Cross said, "What are you doing here, idiot apprentice?"

At his phrasing Allen narrowed his eyes and said, "Shouldn't it be obvious? I want answers. I want to know what you say you know about Mana, the Fourteenth and the 'third side' of the war."

Cross chuckled and lit up a cigarette, taking a drag before he said, "What makes you think I would tell you?" he put up a hand to stop Allen before he began. "I would like to, but there are some things you need to find out for yourself. Also, do you expect me to tell you anything dressed as you are? You're filthy."

Allen finally fully realized he was wearing his pajamas, an outfit strangely similar to what he wore with his training with Fou. The pants were lose, and a dark shade of gray with a stripe of white down the side, and he was wearing a light gray half-shirt. Allen resisted the urge to blush or cross his arms over his stomach. He normally wore a regular nightshirt, but having two people in his small room had made it almost unbearably warm.

Once it became apparent Allen wasn't going to do anything other than stand there Cross sighed and said, "Allen, why are you here? You knew I wasn't going to tell you anything, and yet you snuck out in the middle of the night to come see me. What do you want?"

After quickly recovering from the shock of being called his real name Allen sighed, and Cross knew that meant it would take awhile for his idiot to respond. Sighing himself, Cross sat back on the bed, making himself comfortable. Again Allen asked himself what he was doing here. He had known that Cross wasn't going to give him any answers. It wasn't just to talk, Allen realized and followed that thought. He frowned, 'Then why else...?' his eyes widened suddenly as he realized where his thoughts had lead him.

"I-I have to go before Link notices I'm missing," Allen said and cursed himself for stuttering.

"Oh really?" Crossed said and smirked, "Are you sure you haven't been found out already?"

Allen cursed again, "I'm leaving."

"No, you're not."

"Watch me," Allen said childishly and turned to the door. After a moment he turned around. "That was a dirty trick, Master."

Cross had used Maria to make a barrier over the door, one of the ones he could hold for hours if needed.

"What do you want Allen?" Cross asked again, this time using his first name.

Allen blushed, not wanting to say what his horrible, perverted, hormone-driven mind wanted him to say. "I just want to leave."

"No you don't." Cross said and patted the bed.

Allen raised an eyebrow. His master was usually a lot subtler than this. It had taken Allen only a few minutes to figure out what he meant this time, when it had would have usually taken hours. Sighing, Allen went to sit on the bed where Cross had indicated.

"Master, you're acting strangely," he said, looking at the other man suspiciously.

"No stranger than normal," Cross said, reaching out to grab Allen's arm and drag him toward him.

Allen went compliantly and ended up in Cross's lap, straddling him. From the moment Cross had had him stop and think about what he was doing he had known this was how things were going to end up. They had done this a few times before and Allen was starting to think it was his Masters natural distraction technique when he didn't want to talk about something. Allen didn't really mind so he supposed it was ok.

The only thing that bothered him, other than what would happen if they got caught, was that he knew something big was going to happen after one of these episodes. Also, in the other cases the something big was usually something bad or at least unexpected.

Cross tilted Allen's chin up, letting him know the topic was officially dropped, and kissed him. Allen slid his eyes closed, not paying attention to anything other than the feel of the kiss. It was strangely soft, not really demanding, just warm and welcoming. Cross drew back and Allen opened his eyes to see Cross with a genuine smile on his face.

"So that's what you want." Cross said and Allen flushed faintly.

"I don't see you complaining," Allen said with a smirk, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, I suppose I can give that to you, idiot apprentice." Cross said and paused, "Though it's not going to be free." he said and crashed his lips against Allen's before he could respond.

This kiss was more intense, though still with an underlying feel of kindness. Cross kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue across the teens lips until he opened his mouth and let it inside. As Allen began moving his tongue to smooth across the other mans as their actions intensified and he moved his hands up so they were buried in his masters thick hair. Cross had one hand quickly relieving Allen of his shirt and the other helping him keep steady on his lap.

With Allen's shirt removed Cross tipped them so Allen was laying on his back staring up at Cross who had him locked between his arms and legs. Allen stared wide-eyed at the redhead, who had one hand tracing invisible patterns down the teens chest, stopping right above his pants line. Until this point Allen hadn't realized how aroused he was. He shocked himself by whimpering when Cross moved his hand up and brushed his nipple.

Cross chuckled and kissed him again, leaving him flushed and breathless. He then paused and turned his attention to Allen's new arm, moving his hand across it, expecting it to still be rough, like the old one, but instead it was smooth and dark, like obsidian. It was still pliable though, which Cross thought was strange for how stiff it appeared.

Still distracting Allen with his other hand and random touches he moved the hand on the arm down to where the Innocence was located. Allen shivered when he brushed across it, and Cross raised an eyebrow at the reaction. He pressed down slightly on the embedded cross and Allen moaned and arched his back.

Allen came back down panting and glared at Cross. "Don't do that." he said.

"Why would I ignore it if it gets such an unusual reaction from you?" Cross asked and did it again, this time not giving recover by putting his hand down the teens pants. Allen lifted his hips compliantly, making it easier for Cross to slide his pants down and off, leaving him completely naked. Allen expected Cross to take his own shirt off, but he was being slower than normal.

Allen felt like this was different than usual, had known something was going on even before they had started. Cross was being gentle and caring. It usually wasn't like this. Cross had made it quicker, and rougher the times before this, and Allen had expected it to be like that. He never would have expected Cross to take his time on anything, especially with the risk of being caught so high.

Cross slid his hand up the inside of Allen's thigh making him shiver. His hands ghosted around his cock and balls before drawing back to finally take of his own shirt. Allen thought it was kind of strange that the only thing his master completely removed during sex was his shirt, he didn't even take off his glasses. Even with the women, when Allen had accidentally seen, it had been the same. Maybe, he thought, it had to do with the risk of an Akuma showing up at any time and being ready for it.

Allen's thoughts were all cut off in anticipation when Cross leaned over the side of the bed and withdrew a small jar. He opened it and spread some of the slick substance across his fingers and Allen's breath sped up in anticipation. Slowly Cross lowered that hand to Allen's entrance and moved the other so it resting on his lower abdomen. Suddenly and without warning he pushed two fingers inside and at the same time moved the other hand to tease at Allen's cock.

Allen gasped at the sudden intrusion, feeling stretching and a burn, but nothing too serious, he knew it could be much worse. He was far more focused on the feeling of Cross's hands on his body. As the older mans fingers stretched him Allen started moving a little with him, hips twitching when he lightly brushed against the edge of his prostate. After a minute of teasing Cross took his other hand and moved it back to Allen's deformed arm. He stroked the boys hand right above his Innocence, sometimes pushing down, bringing Allen to a frenzy.

"Please," Allen moaned, not even really conscious of himself any more.

Cross grinned, knowing that he would always be able to drive this strong willed boy down to a puddle of mush. He quickly removed his two fingers, and then replaced them, this time with a third.

At this action Allen moaned loudly, and it gave Cross a wicked idea.

"You know, idiot, if you keeping making sounds like that we're going to get caught."

"W-what?" Allen stammered incoherently as Cross removed his fingers and undid his pants, taking out his erection.

"Well, I'm only saying you should quiet down, unless you want us to be discovered." As he spoke Cross idly got more lube and stroked himself a few times.

Slowly coming back to himself Allen again realized the implications of their actions. Allen desperately tried to think of something to say, but the only things that came to his mind involved stopping, and he definitely did not want to do that at this point. Allen was rendered speechless as Cross positioned himself against his entrance, putting slight pressure.

"Of course, that advice is only good in theory," Cross said nonchalantly, "I know for a fact it's impossible for you to stay quiet, Allen."

With that Cross pushed inside Allen, and Allen screamed.

xXx

Komui paused at the hallway he was passing when he heard a scream. Even with his limited experience with the language of screaming Komui could tell this was not a scream of anguish or suffering. It was a scream of ecstasy.

He frowned as he looked down the hall. This was where Cross's room as. Everybody knew of Cross's exploits with women and how he was straighter than a nail. Komui was starting to have his doubts though, because the scream had sounded decidedly un-feminine.

With morbid curiosity leading the way Komui, silently began to walk down the hallway. As he walked the sounds got louder and louder until he stopped in front of General Cross's door. Komui stopped dead when he began to understand some of the noises drifting through the door as words.

"A-ah! M-master! Please!" Komui's eyes widened when he recognized the voice as belonging to Allen.

Komui's hand hovered uncertainly above the doorknob, as Allen's had not forty-five minutes ago. Unlike his predecessor though, he couldn't bring himself to open the door. Slowly he put his hand down and was about to walk away when Link appeared out of nowhere at the end of the hallway.

"Supervisor." Link said, looking around suspiciously as the sounds had vanished for a moment. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing," Komui said, trying not to speak too quickly as to seem suspicious, "I was just going to my rooms."

"Of course," Link replied slowly, "I was just wondering if you've seen Allen tonight, or if you might know where he is."

xXx

Cross had been keeping Allen on edge for a while now by stopping or changing the pace right before the teen was going to come. By doing this Cross had been able to hear the start of a conversation outside his door. He had then proceeded to shut Allen up by kissing him even more senseless.

"I think he's in there," Cross heard Allen's guards' voice ghost through the door.

"Why would he be there? He's probably in the kitchens," Komui said, apparently trying to distract the other man.

Cross lost the conversation for a minute when Allen bucked up desperately, unexpectedly, almost throwing him off. Cross retaliated by picking up the pace and fucking him into the mattress.

He knew that at that pace Allen wasn't going to last long from the whimpers and almost constant low moans the teen was emitting, and neither was he. If they were walked in and it scarred those people for life it served the bastards right.

He knew that exact scenario was going to happen when he heard Links voice again, sounding determined. "I'm going to check in here, and then I will humor you and check the kitchens, but I'm sure he's in here." By the end of the sentence there was the sound of the doorknob turning.

"Wait-no!" Was all Komui was able to say before the door was flung open.

Cross found himself thinking it really did serve that guard, Link, his mind supplied finally, right as he stood there gobsmacked. With the door flying open Allen's attention was drawn to it, and his eyes widened temporarily until he just sighed and grabbed Cross by the hair, dragging his head down so their lips brushed together when he spoke. "I hate you, Cross." Allen whispered before he crushed their lips together again.

xXx

Link could not believe his eyes. He didn't want to believe his eyes. He had known Allen wanted to see the General, but there had never been any indication that master and apprentice had any relationship like...this. Currently it looked as though the two were trying to devour each other. Link's eye twitched and he cursed his training at observation as he noticed the pair's tongues moving together slipping in and out of their mouths.

"Are you going to come for me, Allen?" Cross whispered, so softly Link wasn't sure he even heard it.

Link watched in horror as Cross thrust into Allen one more time, reaching for the teens Innocence-laden hand, much to Links confusion, and squeezed it. With that Allen screamed again and arched up, coming all across his and Cross's stomach and chest.

The smaller boy came down shuddering and breathing heavily, obviously damp with sweat, and after a few moments Cross moaned sensuously and stilled, coming inside Allen.

Link then heard a thump behind him and he could only surmise that Supervisor Komui had finally fainted. He couldn't blame him; he wasn't too far from fainting himself.

xXx

Allen winced in combination of concern for Komui and the fact that Cross was pulling out. Sitting up he made a face at the feeling of cum leaking out of him. He was sure that was one feeling he would never get used to, not like he wanted to. It wasn't like he planned on doing this enough times to ever somehow get used to it.

About to look out the door he was distracted by Cross grabbing his hair and pulling, causing Allen to fall forward onto the other mans chest. Allen quickly got his arms under him and pushed himself up, feeling some of his ejaculate transfer from Cross's chest to his face.

Cross chuckled at the look of disgust and the resigned look on Allen's face as the teen put up a hand to try and wipe some of the mess off. Deciding to temporarily ignore the growing audience outside his door Cross leaned forward to lick the mess off Allen's face. There was another thump and Cross figured that meant Link must have finally fainted. When he was done cleaning the boys face he kissed Allen languidly.

After a few moments Allen drew back. "I have to go." he sighed, the sigh containing so many emotions even he didn't know what it completely entailed.

Allen got up and found his pants, and pulled them on, now fully aware of the small crowd at the door. 'Don't these people have something better to do? Like maybe sleeping?' Allen thought as he grabbed his shirt and wiped his face and stomach clean. It couldn't have been more than three or so in the morning, if that.

Cross, having cleaned himself up a bit, got up and stopped Allen right before he got to the barrier and drew him back so they could have an almost-private conversation.

"You're not going to see me again," Cross said quietly.

"You mean they won't let us see each other again."

"No," Cross said, putting up a hand to stop Allen from speaking, like earlier in the night, "You won't see me again. At least not for a long time."

"But-" Allen protested.

"I can't tell you. Some things..." Cross trailed off. At Allen's look of exasperation he chuckled. "Try not to be too much of an angsty teenager while I'm gone." he teased.

Allen closed his eyes in exasperation and defeat. "Master, you are a bad man."

"One of the worst." Cross agreed and pulled Allen's chin up for one last kiss.

The kiss started out gentle, as had the first one of the night, but even with their small audience it heated up quickly. Cross's tongue quickly slipped inside Allen's mouth, stroking the teens tongue with his own causing him to moan deeply. Allen moved his tongue as well, darting quickly around his Masters. Their lips moved smoothly against each others with familiarity, and Cross brought up one hand to lay on Allen's still bare chest.

Slowly they pulled away, disappointed they had an audience.

Cross lowered the barrier and barely had enough time to hear Allen whisper, "Never say goodbye," before the teen walked out the door and was forcibly pulled away.

xXx

Allen was annoyed. All he wanted to do was go back to his room and go to sleep, maybe take a shower, but no, he had to be dragged off to Komui's office and 'debriefed.'

Really, what was there to say? He went to his Masters room, asked questions, didn't get answers, had sex, gotten walked in on and left. He supposed it didn't help his reputation now that everyone was expecting him to turn into a Noah at any second.

After telling the people from Central what had happened for the third time, he threatened to give graphic details. They finally left him alone after that.

A few minutes later Allen was hopeful that they were going to let him go to his bed, so when he saw Link come through the door he was expecting it. What he wasn't expecting was for him to be followed by Komui, Lenalee, Lavi, and, to his measurable distaste, Kanda.

"What are you doing here?" Allen asked. He knew he was being rude, but it was late, or early, and he was tired.

The group seemed to realize this so they didn't say anything to try to provoke him. "I'm here to make sure things don't get out of hand." Komui said, sitting behind his desk. "Link is here for obvious reasons, and the others are here just to talk with you."

During the time Komui was talking Allen had been watching Link. The other man had kept his eyes moving since he had gotten in the room. He had looked from Kanda to Komui, skipped over Allen, then looked at Lenalee and Lavi. Still watching him Allen began to talk.

"Oh, ok." he said, "I suppose that would be fine." Allen had noticed that while he was talking Link had appeared to look at him, but really he had been looking behind him, trying to avoid not only looking Allen in the eyes, but avoid looking at Allen at all. Feeling a smirk grace his features and seeing the concerned glances of his friends Allen began to speak. "So Link, you can't look at me now can you? Funny, you didn't seem to have any problems staring when you walked in on me."

Allen's smirk only widened when he heard Lenalee gasp and saw Link immediately look at him and then look away with a light flush, proving he couldn't yet look at the white-haired teen.

"Allen, that was mean!" Lenalee gasped, looking between the two men.

"It's true, though." Kanda observed, causing the others to stare at him. It wasn't expected that Kanda would ever agree with Allen about something like this. Especially after what had happened.

"So, Allen," Lavi said nonchalantly, "How many times had you done that before?"

Ignoring everyone's shocked gasps Allen replied, "Three." without even pausing.

"Two? When?" Lavi asked, the shock factor past gasping.

"The first time was a little after I turned fifteen, I don't quite remember the occasion, but I might be blocking it out. I think it has something to do with alcohol and chocolates. I'd rather not give details about the second time." Allen shuddered then continued. "The third time was a few days before he knocked me out in China and I came to the Order."

There was shocked silence for awhile while they soaked in that information. The next question to ask was, "Why?"

Allen glanced over at Lenalee and shrugged, "Why not?"

"What was your childhood like?" Komui asked suddenly, causing everyone to look at him questioningly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Allen said darkly, his demeanor quickly changing. "It was a lot better once Mana saved me."

"Saved you?" Lenalee asked.

"I was abandoned when I was young just to be picked up by a traveling circus, what do you expect." Allen said, making it clear he wasn't going to say anything any more.

They stood in silence for awhile until Allen sighed. This seemed to be a signal for something because Komui began speaking. "It's late, or technically really early." he looked at the clock, which read almost four in the morning. "I think we all should go to bed and maybe sleep for awhile. It's been a long day."

Allen gave him an incredulous look but didn't say anything that might make it longer until he got to his bed. Kanda 'humphed' at being drug out of bed for a seemingly useless reason, but didn't say anything either. Lavi and Lenalee both looked as if they had a lot of questions, Komui looked horribly tired, and Link, well, Link just looked horrible.

Everyone dispersed and as Allen finally crawled into his own bed he found himself wondering what was going to happen over the next few days. All of Cross's actions plus what he had told him at the end boded very bad with him. Allen was worried about what Central would do, or if Central was even involved since Cross hadn't said anything about anyone.

With a sigh Allen turned over and looked at Link who was lying on his floor. He wasn't sure if the other man was asleep or not, but he really didn't care. He finally decided he didn't want to look at him any more and turned back over.

Before Allen finally got to sleep a couple hours before he was to be woken up he thought, 'I'll have to keep an eye out for anything strange involving my Master. I hope this will all turn out ok.' but somehow he knew it wouldn't.

Three days later, with a huge puddle of blood and Justice sitting on the floor with his half-mask on the windowsill General Cross Marian was declared officially missing or dead.

xXx

End


End file.
